Nothing Good Happens After Midnight
by Crimson Siyrean
Summary: Second year university student and baseball star Miyuki Kazuya never expected to find anything but a hangover the morning after being dragged out to a club by his teammates- certainly not the bed a gorgeous, golden eyes omega, whom he'd met only once before but would never forget. Neither has time to date, but their respective roommates get sick of their "not dating" fast.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first time trying a/b/o, so it goes without saying that I have no idea what I'm doing._

 _About the universe_

 _High school years run longer, you don't start university till age 20 when hormones are considered settled._  
 _Due to the unpredictability of newly presented alpha's and omega's and their general lack of control and learning curve to their presented bodies, it was considered much safer it create a segregated secondary school system._  
 _Beta's have the choice to go to either an Alpha school or an Omega one._  
 _Gender roles are still an issue, so Omega schools are still largely female populated while male beta's tend towards Alpha ones._  
 _Because of this, male sports at omega schools are generally lacking, conversely the preforming arts tend to suffer at Alpha ones._  
 _To account for this, each district has a specific Omega Sports or Alpha Arts high school which receives extra funding to their programs._  
 _Omega schools are allowed to choose wether they want to compete in the Alpha league or Omega one. The sports schools always choose Alpha._  
 _Teito high school in Tokyo is considered the best and many top athletic Omega struggle to be accepted into its coveted sports program. It's the only Omega school to have played in Koshien._  
 _Universities are integrated though in past they weren't._  
 _In the past Waseda was a traditionally Omega University. As such, they still hold a commitment to giving out many omega specific sports scholarships._  
 _Bonding is not permanent, but lasts roughly a year._  
 _Platonic bonds are popular as it helps mute your scent to others and avoid unwanted attention._  
 _In sports, an omega won't get a team spot unless they are bonded as their scents from the heightened emotions of the game can be used as an unfair tactic against the other team._  
 _these are casually referred to as sports bonds and typically done between friends who don't mind the heightened awareness they'll gain of their partner._

* * *

Miyuki opened his eyes with a groan. His head ached, his mouth felt stuffed with cotton, and his body was uncomfortably stiff. Not only that, but this was most certainly not his pillow, not his blanket, and not his bed. He groaned again, turning over to survey his surroundings. He took in the piles of clothes, cluttered desk of school work, and baseball glove tossed in a corner.

Yep, he had no idea where he was.

How much had he had to drink last night and why were his 'friends' the kind of assholes who wouldn't stop him? Hell, they probably laughed and fist bumped each other as he went home with... Whom ever. Bet they found it hilarious that an omega had finally managed to drag him off after they saw him avoid so many advances on campus and after games. And all it took was a single breath to know that it was definitely an omega. The sweet comforting smell of the pillows that made part of him want to drown in them attested to that. The room also bore the lingering scent of something more primal. That along with the fact that he was most definitely naked under these blankets, made it all too easy to guess what he and his 'friend' had gotten up to last night.

Shit.

What kind of idiocy had he managed to get himself into now? At the very least he hoped drunk Kazuya had been aware enough to use protection, because he couldn't remember a damn thing. He'd gone out to the club with the team where they'd forced way to many shots on him, then what? He remembered golden eyes and a slender, firm waist against his hands. He remembered dancing dim lights with blaring music, a mischievous laugh, a knowing caress. He remembered the scent-that same scent him was currently curled into-grabbing his attention the moment they'd passed too close, beckoning him. But after that, it was a blur and nothing.

Shit.

He really was an idiot. The worst kind of idiot, without a plan or consideration. And on top of that, this wasn't even the first time something like this had happened. Once Miyuki started university baseball, he became all too aware of the seniors sadistic tradition of getting their fresh kohai well and truly trashed. It was also where Kazuya learned how helpless a drunk, inexperienced alpha was in the hands of an omega with a target in mind. He could count the number of times it happened on one hand-still could after this past night-and it wasn't like he regretted them, not completely, but the awkwardness that followed was always the worst. He had a tendency to be a bit of an asshole, or so he's been told-loudly-repeatedly-once with a mug thrown towards his head.

Anyways, he was a second year now. He'd learned his lessons, should be well past this. But nope, turned out all he needed was one whiff of an enchanting scent, and he was back to being an idiot alpha. He buried his face in the pillow one last time before sitting up. This sucked. Guess he was going to have to add one more awkward morning to his memories.

And where was his golden eyed omega, anyways?

Straining his ears, he heard the sound of a sizzle and Miyuki sniffed the air. Ah, they were making breakfast, or eggs at the very least. They wanted him to stay for breakfast? The awkward levels were rising. Didn't they know you were supposed to let your drunken one night stands sneak out while you feigned sleep, giving them the fleeting semblance of dignity? Why did drunk Kazuya have to be such a stereotype?

Miyuki pushed himself up, wincing at his headache, and quickly found his cloths and glasses in the scattered piles. He checked the pockets; keys, wallet, phone, check. Thank god for small miracles.

Dressing himself he also saw the bottle of Advil and glass of water at the bedside where he'd slept. Shit. Whoever it was, they were doting on him. Never a good sign. That combined with the few baseball items and posters, meant they were probably a fan. Those were the worst. Clingy to the end and all convinced they were destined to be his perfect mate ready to spit out some pups. He cringed, remembering the flying mug incident. God he hoped whoever was out there wasn't wearing an apron.

It didn't stop him from taking the Advil though.

Once dressed, he cautiously stepped out into the hall. The dorm living space and small kitchenette were combined to his right, a washroom to the left and probably a roommates room across from him. And there, standing by the stove with his back turned and listening to a pair of earbuds, he was, his likely 'conquest', humming off tune and stirring a frying pan. Kazuya caught only a glance before giving in to cowardice and ducking into the washroom to relieve himself.

There was no way he could sneak out the door now without him noticing. At least it was a him. The one thing all his drunken messes had made clear was that Kazuya definitely had a type. Conversely, flying mugs had taught him never to imply he must have thought they fit said type in an attempt to get away, rather than just admitting he was experimenting. But that didn't mean anything, as the living space held even more sports decor with baseball and fitness magazines scattered about. He did not want another crazy fan stalking him. But at this point, what could he do? They knew he was up now; the sound of the door and the flushed toilet must have alerted them. He should have taken advantage of the ear phones and just made a run for it. Why was he so stupid? He could already hear Kuramochi making fun of him.

There was nothing for it. Time to be an alpha and face the consequences.

He stepped out into the living space. "Erm, hey."

The boy jumped, pulling out the earbuds and setting his spatula to the side. He turned, grinning widely. "Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya froze, eyes raking down and up, and down again.

He slept with that? That!

The omega had messy brown hair, tanned skin, a large smile, and bright golden eyes. He was wearing only a thin tee and loose sleep pants, but it showed enough to let him know he was very fit underneath; not at all the typical omega physique and Kazuya wasn't complaining in the least. The catcher couldn't help but take a moment to self congratulate himself while also lamenting his lack of memory for the night previous.

He was hot.

The omega gave an artless stretch, revealing just a hint of abs, before taking a step forward. Miyuki wet his lips.

So god damn hot.

Who made the first move? Who took the lead? He felt a spike of arousal just considering it. Was he passive or aggressive, were they passionate or laughing drunks? He shook his head; he'd been staring. The omega's head cocked revealing virgin skin and a sprinkle of bruising.

Luck really could be a bitch sometimes.

Miyuki walked a few steps forward. The omega was still smiling and giving off the most welcoming scent; pleased and excited. The desire to wrap himself in it like the blanket earlier, niggled at him. And here Miyuki was, a hungover mess, not even able to remember last night, let alone his omega's name.

"Erm..."

"Did you sleep okay? Did you see the Advil? I was worried you'd be hungover. Are you? I've got some Pepto-"

"I did, I'm good. Thanks," Kazuya quickly replied. Apparently he was the only one with a splitting headache this morning. Kid knew his name and everything! Damn Kuramochi and damn his stupid shots.

"I'm just finishing up some breakfast if you would like some. I mean, last night got pretty crazy, heh. It's just rice and eggs. I'm still not the greatest on my own but my roommate makes sure we don't starve. Oh, he's away for the weekend, so don't worry about that, you can stay as long as you like. If your hangover is still bad I mean-"

The kid was rambling; his voice bright and cheerful with just a hint of being unsure. Maybe he was just as nervous but decided to plow through it. If Kazuya wanted to escape, now was the perfect time to make an excuse, say he needed to be somewhere, but the thought of doing so left an uneasy feeling in his gut. Something about him felt felt familiar, something about those eyes, the way he spoke. And there was that scent... Even if Kazuya wanted to be an asshole and brush him off, his alpha certainly did not. Speak to him. Get his name. You need to know his name. Every instinct was telling him.

"Um, actually, about last night." Kazuya scratched the back of his head. "You see, I don't really remember... anything."

The smile on the omega's face froze. "Any- You mean..."

"I very vaguely remember dancing with you, but that's it." Miyuki gave a faint smile, focusing his eyes away. "Sorry."

Yep, he was an asshole.

"Oh. Well... That-that's fine," the omega hesitated, still holding his grin but his cheerfulness was strained. "I mean, we've all been there, right? Heh heh. It happens. Um..." The boys eyes drifted to the side and his fingers fidgeted. The smell in the room was also turning...

Miyuki's mouth twitched. "Your eggs are burning."

"Huh? Ack! Shit!" The boy turned, grabbing the spatula and lifted the pan from the burner, practically burning himself in the process judging by the way he flinched.

Miyuki strode over, his protective instinct telling him to check that his omega was safe. "You're not very good at this, huh?" Not my omega, he internally chided himself, eyeing where the boy's hand had jerked. The boy waved him away.

"I'm fine, fine." He looked down at the pan with a pout. "I think I can still save them."

Cute.

Miyuki peered down at the burnt mess. Maybe... But they wouldn't be very good.

"Oi, don't give me that face yah useless alpha, grab me the butter!" the omega said, shaking the spatula in his direction and giving no thought to pushing past him. After grabbing a few spices, he turned his back and started shaking garlic and pepper on to the charred mess all the while poking it as if it would suddenly pop to life.

Kazuya shook his head, holding back a laugh and not sure what to make of the scene. It was a relief that he was being casual about this. "If you say so." With the tension broke, Miyuki opened the fridge and handed over the butter, mildly curious if it could indeed be saved.

"Sawamura."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Sawamura Eijun. I'm guessing you don't remember." The omega fluttered around him, grabbing two plates and popping open the rice cooker.

"Oh." Looked like he was staying for breakfast. His chance for escape and making an excuse had passed but he wasn't sure he minded. At least for now, his curiosity was more peeked than his sense of self preservation from crazy stalkers. Incredibly hot, infectious, crazy stalkers... "Sorry."

"Even though we already met." He placed two plates of rice and burned egg on the small table.

Miyuki cringed. "I was really drunk. More than I like-"

"I mean from before." The boy sat across from him, staring steadily. "We've met before."

Huh?

Miyuki frowned, thinking back. Where could they have met before? He didn't remember that. Surely he would remember a scent like-

"At Seidou. I was supposed to go there. Before I presented."

What!? Miyuki tried racking his brain for any unpresented classmates who had had to be transfer out. It was rare but it did happen, but it should stand out if it did...

"Well I was still in middle school at the time, so of course you don't remember." The boy poked at his rice, looking down with a hint of red on his cheeks.

So as a first year. That meant- Wait, Kazuya's eyes widened. He couldn't be...

"You caught for me. Briefly. I know it's silly, but I never forgot that."

Miyuki's memory clicked in place. "You were that kid!"

Those golden eyes, staring at him from across the plate. He was a pitcher. He was supposed to be his pitcher. Miyuki laughed.

So that's what happened to him! He'd wondered, figuring the boy had gone to farm life and obscurity after that. Hadn't given him much thought beyond 'tsking' at the waste. Disappointed that a shiny toy had been taken away before he even got the chance to get his hands on it. But that wasn't it. He'd presented. He'd had to go to an Omega Beta school. So of course he couldn't attend an Alpha Beta school like Seidou. Why hadn't he considered that? He had wondered, at least for at time. That kid, with the golden eyes and so much unpolished grit...

"You went against Asuma." Miyuki continued to laugh, taking a bite of his eggs. Oh, that was interesting. Not, um good, but for half burnt, better than he'd expect...

"You do remember!" The boy's eyes lit up, and his slightly slumped form sat up straight.

Miyuki coughed, swallowing the egg. "Yeah. I mean it was a long time ago. But I remember." He shook his head. "Who would of thought. So you're that kid, eh? All grown up now."

Sawamura's grin brightened. "Yep! I play for Waseda now. Sports scholarship and everything!"

As if he couldn't be surprised more, this omega had managed to get a sports scholarship too? Well damn. "Okay, considering the last time I saw you, you could barely throw a fastball, you're going to have to tell me how that happened. Also-" he took another bite, "-your eggs need work."

"Hey!" His nose scrunched up.

Very cute.

"You told me I was alright back then!"

"Did I?" Miyuki leaned back with a smirk.

"Of course!" One hand gestured wildly. "You were telling me how we were partners and going to take down a giant..."

Miyuki laughed. "That does sound like me."

Sawamura rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I couldn't go to Seidou any more-"

"And I didn't see you at Teito, I would have remembered that for sure."

"No. My family couldn't afford a school like that. I went to my districts sports O/B school and we did alright. I mean not as good as Teito, but we could make it a few rounds in the summer tournament. And my last year, we even made it to the finals! I was the Ace and I guess we made a big enough splash to get me scouted," he puffed out proudly.

Miyuki ate his eggs and rice, listening intently; the rice at least was fine. Well damn, he thought proudly, that was a hell of a lot better than simply fading into farm land obscurity. "So after all that. You're here now. An Omega part of The Big 6." Miyuki smirked. "I'm at Meiji. We're going to end up playing against each other you know. I'm gonna to look forward to that"-a pause-"don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because we've slept together."

"You better not!" His eyes gleamed sharply. "I'm not on the bench yet but next year for sure, if not sooner. Even if we hadn't met again, I was excited for the chance to face you again. "

The two stared at each other. Miyuki relished the scent the other gave off; completely unguarded in his home and just so omega, satisfied and confidant. He could easily fall asleep here, or just relax with ease and do his home work. This must be what was meant when people say 'a house is never complete without the scent of an omega.' Kazuya had brushed it off as a sexist old-fashioned comment about keeping omega's in the kitchen, but maybe there was something more to it? He was sure now at least that he could aside his worries about him being a baseball groupie. Sawamura was the genuine artifact. A scouted omega likely on his way to the pros. Amazing. Did he appreciate how rare that was? This kid he met who was so loud and full of himself had made it this far? Oh, how he wished he'd been the one to temper those pitches. It would have been so much fun...

And then if he had gone to Seidou...

Miyuki clenched his jaw, reigning in his thoughts. Fuck, it sucked that he couldn't remember last night at all. He regretted that more than ever now. How he'd love to see this pitcher, Eijun, who was supposed to be his pitcher, beneath him, calling for him, begging, biting...

Nope. Definitely not thinking of that.

Sawamura's noes twitched and he hoped it wasn't because he'd loosed any of his pheromones. How embarrassing. Getting turned on by the prospect of catching a pitch.

"Wait, does that mean you knew it was me last night? Did I know who you were?" Actually maybe he was a groupie, just of a different sort.

"Uh, kind of. I mean we didn't do a whole lot of talking, heh..." Sawamura's face flushed. "I told you who I was and that we'd met before. But I guess I was a bit more drunk than I thought and I didn't expect you to just smell so good and..."

The boys eyes widened as if just realizing what he'd said.

Miyuki laughed. "So you did recognize me and decided to use your omega wiles, huh?"

Sawamura scowled. "Oi, don't act like you're so innocent. You were all over me! It's not my fault you're an easy drunk!"

Miyuki cringed. "Right, well it just sucks I can't remember any of it. Sorry erm, if I did anything, or ah-" His face turned red. While it seemed like Sawamura was perfectly capable of handling himself, Miyuki was still the alpha in the situation. There was a certain societal responsibility that undoubtably fell upon him regardless.

"Mm, you were fine," Sawamura replied, stuffing more rice in his mouth. "I know I had a good time. You were-" He scrunched up his face in thought, "-very alpha."

Miyuki's eyebrow rose. Well at least he hadn't embarrassed himself... "Er, thanks, I suppose."

Sawamura nodded. "Last night, at the club, I noticed you staring so I asked you to dance. I'm a bit of a handsy drunk, very much living up to the omega stereotype. Things got very touchy feely fast." Sawamura blushed. "When we went to the bar for a drink, you didn't ever take your hand from my waist and I just couldn't believe it was you and that you very obviously liked me. Honestly I think my scent was going into overdrive at that point, people kept giving me looks. One even shouted at me to get a room. I shouted back 'I intend to' and you laughed."

Miyuki grinned, lost in trying to reimagine the scene in his head.

"We had our drinks and found a place by the wall where we could hear each other. I talked about baseball and, uh..." If it was possible, his face turned a darker red. "Things got heated. You started to scent me and telling me, uh, things. It was really hot. I think one of your friends bought us shots, said 'it was about time'."

Of course they did. Miyuki rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore the rising temperature of the room. He also had a bit of an idea of what kind of 'things' he may have told the gorgeous omega, things that should never be repeated in polite company, things he'd been trying to keep out of his mind all morning. It really was getting hotter, wasn't it?

"It would have been some of my teammates. They think I need to get out more so they drag me a long every now and then."

"I should write them a thank you letter," the omega replied with complete sincerity.

Something shifted in the way he was staring at Miyuki. He was still red faced but too stubborn to look aways. "We tried to dance more but ended up just making out. The world stopped existing. You tasted like rum and cream. I knew I had to get you home else I really needed to change my omega liner."

Fuck. Miyuki's nostrils instinctually flared at the mention and caught a changing in the air. It smelled like-

Sawamura lowered his eyes.

Was he aroused? Was he doing this on purpose?

Miyuki did his best not to let his scent answer the omega's unintentional slip up-if it was unintentional-but as he looked across the table, the long line of Sawamura's throat drew his gaze. Dark bruises trailed down into his collar where they likely continued, teasing him of last nights activities and how he failed to remember any of it. He was likely failing badly.

Sawamura's eyes snapped up, impolitely sniffing the air.

Spectacularly badly.

Yet Kazuya wanted.

"I wouldn't mind, you know, doing it again sometime." His voice was hushed and he didn't blink or look away.

Miyuki swallowed. How could he just say something so blunt like that? What was the protocol for this? Should he give him his number? He didn't date. Couldn't really, he had no time for that. But with the way Sawamura was looking at him and the way their scents were affecting one another, he wasn't exactly sure he was talking about a rain-check.

Sawamura must have seen the indecision on his face. "I don't date. That's not what I'm saying." He started picking at a mark on the table. "I'll lose my scholarship if my grades drop and baseball is a full time commitment. I've never met an alpha that can respect my independence or accept they will always come second, so I stopped trying. You, I-" He cut himself off, paused, and then pushed himself from the table to stand up. "Miyuki Kazuya, would you like to have sex with me?"

Miyuki choked on air.

Oh my god, this kid! He'd never met anyone like him. He was hilarious! Way to break the tension. Kazuya clutched his sides and bent over laughing. Who says that?!

"Hey! Don't make fun. It's not like I can't smell you!"

Miyuki sat up, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're right, I do, I do"-no point denying it-"I just- what do you even say to that?"

Sawamura gave a pout. "You say yes, of course."

"What, like right here, right now?"

"Yes!"

Miyuki's eyes went wide. "You're serious." Of course he was being serious.

"Yes I'm being serious, you bastard. Stop making this awkward! You don't remember, right? Well, now you can. And, and if you don't have time, well... maybe we can set it up. Or we, I don't know, something."

I'm not ready to let this end, Miyuki felt the unspoken words. He always did have a good read on people. Sawamura was putting on a brave face, but the cracks were starting to show. There was a vulnerableness Kazuya hadn't noticed before. It was in the way he fidgeted, how his jaw clenched, and how he forced himself to remain standing up straight, refusing to look away. He gets louder when he wants to hide. His head tilted just slightly to the side, so small he doubted the boy even knew what he was doing.

Maybe it was some primal alpha part of his brain, or maybe he was just going insane, but common sense was leaving fast. Why not? Why the fuck not? He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. They were both adults. There was no alcohol at play now. A prime omega was literally throwing himself at him. And he liked him.

Fuck it.

Miyuki stood up and stalked around the table.

Sawamura only had time to gasp when Miyuki reached for his face, bringing their lips together. He waisted no time, quickly deepening it. Eijun's tongue joined in and Kazuya was ready to devour him.


	2. Chapter 2

They waisted no time getting to the bedroom, tumbling onto Sawamura's bed in a flurry of gasps and giggles. Miyuki's shirt got tangled in his glasses when Sawamura over enthusiasm in undressing him didn't stop to consider them. Sawamura had wiggled out of his own sleep pants to reveal he hadn't bothered wearing anything underneath. They both laughed when both their hands had reached for the button on Miyuki's jeans at the same time. All the while their mouths barely left the other, be it lips, neck, or just trailing kisses everywhere new skin was exposed.

As soon as Miyuki was naked, Sawamura pushed him back and settled himself between his legs. Kazuya only had a moment to realise what he planned before feeling the omega's hot mouth envelope his throbbing cock. He groaned as Sawamura made quick work of him, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue, reaching ever lower till he coughed and had to retreat.

"Fuck," Miyuki gasped, tilting his head up enough to watch. The omega licked up the underside and began peppering kisses down the shaft, pausing to switch to his hands as he went to work gently sucking balls into his mouth. Miyuki groaned again, letting his head fall back.

"Fuck, you're so good," he breathed, burying his hand in the boys hair. He felt more than heard his omega moan in appreciation, mouth still wrapped around him. Part of him really wanted to see the boys face painted with his seed; the vision was so clear that Miyuki was sure he'd be masturbating to it for days. _Next time_ , he told himself, trying to control his hips from jerking too much. If he ever got a next time, he was definitely fucking Sawamura's pretty mouth till he choked before coming all over his face.

After a few more minutes of Eijun's surprisingly skilled mouth trying to suck Kazuya's brains out through his dick, the alpha had to give his hair a light pull, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Seeing Eijun lock eyes and remove himself with a quiet pop while a string of saliva still attaching the two had him grabbing the base of his cock just to be sure he didn't come right then and there. Next time, he told himself again, there has to be a next time.

Miyuki sat up and pulled the boy into his lap, crushing their lips together in a painfully hard kiss. Their teeth clacked, their noes got in the way, it was messy but none of that mattered. Miyuki felt nails scratch painfully down his back and he loved the harsh sting of it. He growled, moving his mouth to attack Sawamura's virgin neck, nipping and sucking with as much force as he could without breaking his glands delicate skin. The omega cried out, his hips starting to undulate; the scent he was giving off was nothing short of intoxicating.

As Kazuya continued to feast, his hand dipped to Eijun's bottom, feeling the slick coat his fingers. Two slipped easily into the omega, causing him to gasp followed by a loud moan. _God, he was so wet and hot_. His fingers only just thrust in, but it felt like he was ready to take him right now.

"Mmm, Alpha," Sawamura moaned out and Miyuki had to force his mouth from the boy's neck, lest his resolve break.

"Fuck Sawamura," he said, raining kisses down over his shoulder. "You're doing so good-" He laid him down, kissing down his chest- "you're so good, and already so ready for me." He settled himself between his legs, fingers still pumping into him.

Sawamura whimpered when he detangled to grab the condom he'd made sure to set out during their undressing phase. He slipped it on quickly before lining himself up at the omega's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked, rubbing at his entrance and locking eyes with the boy.

Sawamura nodded. "Don't be gentle."

Miyuki's mouth opened, distrusting his ears.

"I hate it when alphas treat me like I'm going to break," he went on to explain. "Fuck me so I can still feel you with me when you leave."

The spike of arousal Kazuya felt looking down at this perfect omega, almost made him loose his head. His desire to claim, to possess, and to make Eijun his in every way possible, overwhelmed him. _Fuck, how could he just come out and say something like that?_ Not that he was complaining. If Sawamura wanted to be fucked within an inch of his life- well good, because that's exactly what Miyuki planned to do.

With one last predatory grin, Miyuki thrust forward. Sawamura cried out as the alpha buried himself to the hilt. "No worries there, Sawamura," he leaned forward to whisper. "I intend to make sure you never forget."

Kazuya's pace picked up quickly, letting his alpha brain take over and dominating his un-sated omega with everything he had. Honestly, Miyuki could get off to the sound of Sawamura's cries alone. He moaned and begged for more, all the while scoring nails down his back and leaving bites along his shoulders. Miyuki was going to come out of this looking mauled, and he loved every second of it.

Suddenly Eijun pushed him back. Kazuya stopped and let him change possession, almost whimpering when the boy got on all fours. Sawamura looked over her shoulder, golden eyes locking with his, almost in challenge. He's having fun, the alpha realized. Miyuki grinned back.

 _That little minx,_ he thought gleefully, rubbing his cock a few times over the omega's hole. _He's going to get it now._

When he thrust forward, Kazuya fucked him with everything he had, grateful for his athletic body. Fucked him as he cried out, begging for his alpha. Fucked him till both there bodies were covered in sweat and the room stank of pheromones and sex. Fucked him till Eijun's arms drop and his face buried in the pillow, muffling his desperate sobs. Fucked him till his hips were bruised from his grip, all the while forcing his mind to keep his body from coming too soon. There was no way he was going to lose after all.

Miyuki knew he couldn't last much longer, so he reached around and pumped the omega's smaller cock in time. Sawamura, who was already a mess in the pillows, gave a strangled, almost silent cry, arching his back till it cracked as he came over Kazuya's hand. Seeing his omega turn into a mess beneath him combined with feeling his orgasm spasming around him, brought Kazuya over the edge. He saw white as he came hard, roughly jerking their hips together in a few final thrusts and letting out a loud growl as he did.

Kazuya collapsed on the bed at his side after quickly disposing the condom to the trash. Never, _never_ had it been like _that_. That was incredible. He had no idea he could lose himself to sex like that. They both breathed deeply, unable to talk. Miyuki turned, and pulled the omega into his arms. _His_ omega, at least for the night. Sawamura curled in, clinging and burying his face into his alpha's chest. Kazuya pet his hair, still struggling to catch his breath. Everything just felt so damn right. Then a quiet rumbling started to spill from the omega's throat, growing in volume till Miyuki couldn't doubt his ears; Sawamura was purring.

The alpha looked down in shock. He'd never made an omega purr before. That was something-that wasn't something you just did for a one night stand or casual hook up, it was-it was supposed to be private, or special, or something.

But it appeared Sawamura thought nothing of it, and just continued to rest against him. Miyuki didn't mind really. He actually felt a deep satisfaction grow within him, knowing he'd managed to get his omega to purr for him so contently. It was relaxing really. And as his eyes drifted closed, he found himself feeling more at peace than he ever thought possible.

* * *

"Miyuki, hey Miyuki wake up." Sawamura bit his lip, looking once more at the clock to the sleeping alpha. It was now well past noon and he wasn't sure if Kazuya had to be anywhere or not, but his phone buzzing was what startled Eijun awake. Harucchi would also be home soon, and the apartment was still a mess from breakfast.

Miyuki groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He took one look at the omega leaning over him and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," Sawamura smiled back. "You're phone went off and I didn't want you to sleep through anything important."

The catcher sighed, wiping a hand over his face. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2pm." Sawamura shifted to sit, letting the blankets pool around his lap.

"Shit," he groaned also sitting up. "I need to get going before my roommate freaks out- not that he doesn't deserve it." Kazuya stretched causing the boy to wince when he saw the full amount of the damage he'd done to the others back. "After all, they did let me stumble off with a complete stranger while black out drunk. You could have dumped me dead in a ditch for all they knew." He smirked and turned back to Sawamura. "Hey, come here."

Sawamura almost started purring again when the alpha leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle, long kiss. He was sure the scent of contented omega was filling the room along with the scent of satisfied alpha that was playing tricks with his own emotions.

Eijun watched with no small appreciation as Kazuya lazily dressed himself for the second time that day. Was this it? Was this where they said goodbye? He jutted his lip out in a pout. It didn't seem fair, but they were both far too busy for any sort of commitment. Why the most they could ever managed would be a hook up every now and then on the off chance they both were free, and that-Eijun's eyes widened-that was a brilliant idea.

The alpha turned, checking his pockets, just as Sawamura rolled out of the blankets and onto his front while facing him. Kazuya froze, no doubt taking in the site of his completely naked form resting so casually on display. The pitcher might not be the brightest out there, but he did know a little bit about the way alpha's looked at him; like that he had a great ass for one.

"Let me give you my number."

"Huh," Miyuki startled, eyes snapping up from said ass to rest on his face.

"My number, you should take. You know, if you ever want to do this again," he unabashedly explained.

The alpha looked away with a mix of guilt and disappointment on his face. "Sawamura, I thought you knew this wasn't going to be like that."

Sawamura gave the other a dramatic eye roll. _Idiot Kazuya_.

"I wasn't asking for a date." The omega swung his legs playfully. "By _this_ , I mean exactly this. Have sex, hook up, whatever. You're a great lay. Why wouldn't I want to do this again?"

 _Great lay, super hot, amazing catcher, person he'd been following for years and determined to catch back up to..._

"What, like a booty call?"

"Exactly!"

Miyuki frowned, pulling out his phone. "I don't know. How would that work?"

"What do you mean? It's easy. If you wanna fuck, give me a call and I'll tell you if I'm busy or not. And I'll do the same. There's nothing more to it."

"Nothing more, eh?" He still looked hesitant. "I'm not going to become your Alpha, you know. You'll still need to find someone else willing to sports bond you."

Sawamura huffed, grabbing the blankets to sit up. "Miyuki Kazuya, that wasn't what I was asking! Just because I haven't bonded yet, doesn't mean I can't get one! Stupid alpha," he added with a grumble.

Said alpha's lips twitched. "Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Eijun's eyes lit up. "But only if it doesn't get in the way of either of our commitments. I still expect to face you on the field next season, Sawamura. You better keep working hard so that I get my chance."

"Yes!" the boy exclaimed in excitement. That was all Eijun needed to hear before he jumped up and hugged the alpha in glee.

"Gah! Okay, okay. Put some clothes on, will you," Miyuki said, trying to detangle himself from his grasp.

Once he'd dressed and Miyuki had left the dorm- but not before leaving his number- Sawamura went to work cleaning up the mornings mess. He'd only just finished drying the dishes when his roommate returned.

"I'm home," he heard Haruichi call from the door.

"Harucchi!" Sawamura quickly put away the last of the towels, eager to tell his friend what had happened. But when he turned, he saw the pink haired boy pause mid taking off his shoes.

"Sawamura, why does it smell like a brothel in here?"

Sawamura's face paled. "What? No it doesn't."

Haruichi finished removing his shoes and but his bag by the hall, before coming fully in to survey the room with a calculating eye.

Did it still smell? It must still smell from earlier. Had they really gotten that eager before taking it to the bedroom? "I- er, might have come home with someone last night."

His roommate shook his head. "Your washing the couch," he said before going to the closet and pulling out a couple of sprays.

"Wha- We didn't use the couch."

Haruichi paused, eyeing the table in horror.

"Or the table!" Eijun cried with equal disgust. What did he take him for, that's where they _eat_! "It wasn't out here- _oh_." And then it struck him. "I forgot to shut the my rooms door."

The other boy sighed in either relief or exasperation; he wasn't sure. Omega dorms had bedrooms specially made to be both scent and sound proof. That way they could endure their heats without having to leave school, as well as have a room mate close by just in case.

"You're free to do as you like," Haruichi said, double fisting the spray bottles as he fumigated the entire room. "But please remember that I live here too."

Damn, he'd really screwed up, hadn't he? And Harucchi was such a nice roommate too. "I'm sorry," he sincerely answered, passing the boy to open the back window.

Harichi stopped mid spray. "Maybe you should get your hormones checked. You may be going into early heat."

"Why?" Sawamura scrunched up his face. He didn't feel a heat coming at all?

"You really stink, Eijun-kun."

Huh? He'd taken a shower after he'd gotten up but then... "O-oh~ That because we did it again after breakfast."

Haruichi paused, turned, and stood in front of him. "Close your eyes please."

 _Okay..._ He did as he was asked and held out his hands. Maybe Harucchi brought a present?

"Am I getting a"-there was the sound of a hiss, and wet spray suddenly engulfing him from head to toe-"ack ack." He coughed out, waving his hands and stepping away. "Harucchi!"

 _Such betrayal!_

Sawamura opened his eyes to see a subtle smile on his roommates face.

"Take a shower, Eijun-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't a long trip from Sawamura's dorm to the apartment Kazuya shared with Kuramochi. They'd both attended Seidou together and had now made their universities first string in their second year as well. They were friends, though both were loth to admit it. His hopes of slipping in quietly and avoiding notice were quickly dashed however. Kuramochi leapt from his seat the moment the door opened, seeing as there was a direct line of sight from the door to couch and game console.

"Where the fuck have you been! It's the middle of the afternoon already," he all but screeched, charging forward as though wanting to see that no bodily harm had come to his roommate.

"Gee, I didn't know you cared so much," Miyuki blithely replied, removing his shoes. "I sent you a text."

"You sent me an OMW twenty minutes ago! I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning."

Kazuya snickered at his roommates fuming face. "I was distracted."

"Distr-" Kuramochi paused, having finally moved close enough to get a whiff of him. "Oh gross." He backed off a few steps. "Dude, take a shower. Don't tell me you subjected the public to _that_. What, did he kick you out without a courtesy shower once he saw your face in the light for the first time?"

Miyuki shrugged, knowing he'd gotten more than a few angry glares on his way home, and a couple of lewd smirks he quite frankly could've done without. "The opposite actually. He made me breakfast and then"- He let his voice drop suggestively -"we had desert."

His roommate made a disgusted face. "Did not need to know that."

Miyuki laughed. He would've asked Sawamura to borrow his shower but it really was getting late and the boy did seemed to be getting antsy about his roommate getting home.

"I seriously have no idea how you keep getting all these omega falling over themselves for you when you're so obviously the worst."

Miyuki frowned, looking at him with his most earnest face. "Your mom said I was charming."

He was just able to avoid the pillow flying for his head as he ducked into the bathroom for his much needed shower. He laughed listening to Kuramochi's curses, closing the door behind him.

His teammates weren't much better.

"So Miyuki, last we saw, you were making off pretty well with that cute omega by your side."

A couple of the guys chuckled while Kuramochi continued to look as though he were sucking a lemon. Miyuki smirked, knowing it was best to just play along. "What can I say? I had a good night."

"Good night?" Kuramochi grumbled. "The bastard didn't come home till the afternoon and stunk up the whole apartment just by walking in."

"How scandalous," one of his senpai's mock gasped.

"Those poor little old ladies on the train. Probably gave them quite the shock."

"Or a thrill," another added. "Catching your scent was probably the best they'd had in a couple decades.

Miyuki just shook his head and continued to undress- something he probably should have thought more about considering...

"Holy shit, Miyuki," one of his more annoying classmates exclaimed. "Talk about bedding a wild cat. That bitch tore you to shreds."

Kazuya did his best to suppress his blush as memories of Sawamura biting and scratching him while he pounded the omega into the mattress. Kuramochi did his best to ignore all of them, muttering under his breath the whole time.

"You really let that omega get feisty on you."

Miyuki rolled his eyes.

Okay fun was done for the day. "Omegas don't _get_ feisty. They _are_ feisty. Something you'd know if you'd ever been with one properly," he told him, barely turning his head.

Everyone laughed in agreement or fun at his teammate, he wasn't sure.

"He's got you there," one of his older senpai called from the other side of the room. "Sweet and innocent? Naw, that's media bullshit. If they like you, _believe me_ , you leave knowing it."

From there the conversation quickly turned from Miyuki's latest conquest to the many delights an omega's company could hold, and Kazuya wasn't going to let the opportunity pass to slip out before the remembered they were talking about him.

"Did you need help getting some antiseptic for that," Kuramochi asked flatly, walking with him to the field.

"I think I'm fine, thanks."

Meanwhile in the omega change room across town.

"What, why are you all staring?" Sawamura huffed in the middle of changing.

"No reason. Just guess you had a good weekend is all."

"Uh, sure," he answered, oblivious.

"Eijun-kun, you do know you have finger print bruises on your hips?"

Swamura's face turned red.

* * *

After that first day, no one really mentioned the marks on Miyuki and things were back to normal. He tried his best to put the omega out of his mind, but he still found himself checking his phone a few times a day, wondering if the boy would text him. At first he told himself that he didn't want him to text, that they were better off forgetting the whole thing.

They both had baseball to focus on, and seeing the other, even in a limited capacity, would only be an unneeded distraction. However, as the days grew closer to the weekend with still no message, his mind turned to memories of that night more and more, and his mouth would start salivating just at the thought of getting to taste Sawamura's skin and scent his neck once more. More than once at night he had to finish himself to thoughts of Eijun before he could even think about sleep. The omega was absolutely captivating. His eyes, that smile, they way he moved, and his body...

"The guys are all going out again this weekend, you going?"

Miyuki snorted. "After last time, hardly."

Kuramochi's eyebrow rose. "Seemed you had a pretty good time, last I recall."

"I was blackout drunk, Mochi. I don't actually remember it," Miyuki told his roommate, watching his mouth drop. "Had a good morning, mind you. But the night itself... I don't need that kind of thing to fuck up my life."

"Right," the shortstop agreed, looking slightly abashed. "I'm just going to play video games, there's a new first person shooter I wanna try."

"I haven't decided yet what I'm going to do." Miyuki glanced down at the phone in his hand. "Probably homework."

Kuramochi made a face.

It wasn't till his final class on Friday that his phone finally buzzed from a new number. Miyuki smiled, feeling his heart thump in anticipation.

'Hey, it's Sawamura, I'm free if you wanna come over tonight. You won't be able to stay over, I've gotta get up early, but I don't need to sleep till around midnight or so. No worries if you're busy.'

 _Yes_. Kazuya internally fist pumped. Mentally he worked out his schedule and how soon he'd be able to get over there. He had physical training today, which didn't run as long as regular practice. He figured he could wash, eat, and be over there by 8.

'I'm free after 8. What time do you want me?'

'Between 8 and 8:30's good. My roommate will be out by then.'

Miyuki thought for a moment.

'Do you want me to bring anything?'

It _was_ a Friday night. He still wasn't sure how these things worked. Was he just supposed to go over, perform his duty and leave? Or would they hang out a bit first? Should he bring a case of beer or something?

'Condoms?'

Miyuki blinked.

 _Romance is dead._

'...'

'See you then.'

'What? What I say?'

* * *

"Alright I've got the TV tonight. If you want to watch the game, you'll have to do it on your computer- are you going out?" Kuramochi did a double take, seeing his roommate in something other than sweatpants old t-shirt.

"Yeah. Just for a few hours," Miyuki answered, gathering his things.

"It's too late to go shopping and too early for the bar."

Miyuki shrugged.

"You're not dressed for the gym either."

"Maybe I'm going to the library," Kazuya tried to deflect, not making eye contact.

Kuramochi's eyes narrowed. "You're not carrying your backpack."

He sighed. Kuramochi really was smarter than most gave credit, but that didn't mean he had to share his life with the guy. "Such distrust. What do you care? You've got the apartment to yourself on a friday, enjoy.

The shortstop tsked his teeth. "Uh-huh..."

Miyuki didn't bother calling when he arrived, he just walked up to his dorm room since the doors were constantly being opened by students coming and going. He hadn't bothered to dress up or anything. Just wore loose jeans and a clean sweatshirt. He wanted to make sure he was casual as possible but not a dreg. And besides, it didn't sound like Sawamura had much interest in keeping him in his clothes for long anyways.

God, he hoped it wasn't going to be awkward. Would the omega jump him the moment he opened the door, or would they stand around making forced small talk? He knocked on the door and steeled himself up for the worst.

"What di- Miyuki Kazuya! You didn't call first." The boy looked flustered for a moment but quickly found himself.

Miyuki shrugged. "Didn't see much point when the main doors were constantly opening."

"Right. Okay. Come in," he said, stepping aside. "I'm just watching the game, forgot it was on when I messaged you. It's only got maybe less than an hour left." He paused, likely remembering he wasn't there for a social call. "I mean, if you don't mind," he added, red faced.

"Not at all." _Still cute._ "I was actually planing to watch it anyways. Mind you, _I_ prioritized the pretty omega when given the choice. Nice to know where I fall~."

Sawamura frowned a moment before catching on. "Pfft, right. Now you get both, so quit complaining!" he exclaimed, half laughing. The omega walked- sashayed really- over to his small kitchenette and pulled out a bottle from the fridge. "Do you want a beer or anything to drink? I've got soda and, erm, _water_. Pocari too."

"Beer is fine, thanks," Miyuki answered, sitting himself down on the couch in front of the television. Sawamura followed soon with two bottles in hand, sitting next to him. They weren't touching but he _had_ sat closer than just two friends hanging out generally would. Miyuki couldn't help but let loose a half formed smiled, glancing to his side and admiring the other's perfect profile. He had just the right combination of pout and upturned noes to give him one of those _forever youthful_ faces. His jaw line had a gentle slope, common in omega's rather than the harsh cut many alpha's favoured.

Sawamura smiled back, bumping shoulders playfully and placing the bottles on the table in front of them.

 _Beautiful._

"So who are you routing for? If it's the Swallows, we may need to rethink this arrangement."

Miyuki's mouth dropped.

And it was just like that, they were back to talking baseball and commenting over the entire game. Both taking pot shots at various players and giving their opinions on every play made. At one point the umpire made a particularly egregious call that had them both shouting and cursing at the screen. Miyuki laughed as Sawamura continued to huff and mutter, not noticing that at some point they'd found there bodies leaning in to one another. Miyuki made space by resting one arm across the back of the couch, Sawamura grinned, leaning in with sparkling eyes, not even noticing.

When the game was finishing up, it just seemed natural for Kazuya to reach over and turn Sawamura's head to his, capturing his lips in a slow, lingering kiss. It was just so right. Everything felt natural. It was easy, just being there, in this omega's company, like he was anybody else. And his chest felt full just with the thought of it.

Sawamura kissed him back with ease, closing their eyes together and just allowing themselves to melt into one another. The omega opened his mouth and Miyuki wasted no time deepening the kiss, letting his tongue explore every crevice of the boys mouth, smirking into the kiss as they pulled apart. He felt the other smile back and couldn't help but chuckle against him. It was just oh so easy and perfect. Like a couple of teenagers out on their first date. Sawamura fit perfectly against him, shifting his legs over his lap so he was laying back on the couch while Kazuya leaned over, pushing him into the corner of the arm rest.

There was no need to rush. Two not teenagers, discovering the joys of kissing for the first time all over again, just making out with easy touches and a gentle caress. Sawamura's hands ran down his back, holding him close while Miyuki's finger just brushed at the bare skin peaking over his jeans. The after game commentary went on, unnoticed and ignored. The world had focused in and only they existed. Miyuki trailed kisses along Eijun's jawline and down his neck, spending time to properly worship his scent glands, nipping and licking till they swelled and began emitting the most inviting scent he'd ever encountered. The omega mewed, his breath catching as his grip hardened at the ministrations. The scent of aroused omega began to permeate the room.

Miyuki wasn't sure how much time had passed with them locked together like that, just enjoying the other without the rush of sex, but the television had finished it's post game wined down and was now onto some other show neither had payed the slightest attention to.

"We-" Sawamura gasped- "we have to move. Harucchi will be mad if we stink up the dorm again..."

Kazuya broke away from leaving a telltale mark on the other's collar bone. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so giddy to be with someone. He let go of his weight and fell fully against the boy groaning loudly. He could hear Eijun's heart pounding wildly, letting his head fall against his chest. "Do we have to?" he pouted, enjoying as Sawamura carded his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. It'll take us less than a minute to move. But I got yelled at because we left my room door open last time."

"Close the door, got it," Miyuki said before standing up and swiftly taking Sawamura into his arms.

"What the-"

Miyuki gathered the other boy up and carried him across the room princess style, which was no small feat; Sawamura was a competitive athlete. If he had to move, best do it quickly.

He set the omega down once they entered his room, closing the door behind him. Sawamura made himself comfortable on his bed, beckoning Miyuki over with a raised hand. Door shut, Kazuya quickly crawled over him to resume their earlier make out session.

So perfect, Kazuya thought just enjoying the other. Eijun wrapped himself around the other like a baby koala, pulling him as close as possible. Kazuya pulled back to nibble down his neck while his hand push up the boys shirt. He then peppered kisses across his chest, listening to all the marvellous noises he was able to illicit from the boy. Eijun made the most erotic sounds when he took his nipple in his mouth, tugging lightly and giving a sharp bite before continuing on to the other. The omega started to squirm beneath him, bucking unintentionally and pulling at his hair.

"Mmmm, yes. Fuck, Miyuki. Oh..."

Kazuya couldn't drink in enough of his noises; tasting the other's salty skin beneath his tongue as he sucked and licked his way down. Sawamura raised himself and pulled off his shirt. Miyuki bit down, hard against his hip.

"Fuck!" Eijun bucked up gasping. His hands brushed against Kazuya's as they struggled to make quick work of his pants and push them down as fast as possible. Miyuki felt his mouth water as every inch of fresh skin was revealed, and the pants and boxer briefs were tossed aside in a swift motion once they'd manoeuvred his hips.

 _Perfect._

 _Gorgeous._

Miyuki's fangs began to drip with bonding fluid so he sucked back against them and spread the others legs intent on kissing down his thighs till he was a begging puddle of mess against him. He wrapped one hand around his omega cock, stroking in time with his kisses, revelling in his sounds.

"Oh, please, more, yes. _Alpha!_ "

Kazuya pushed Eijun's legs back and spread his cheeks, taking in the sent of fresh slick and wanting omega with pride. He did this. He'd made him this complete mess of desire. And he was going to make him feel more so that no other alpha could ever compare. Sawamura was _his_.

The boy cried out as Kazuya lapped at his hole, his tongue brushing over wanting to catch every last drop of slick that had escaped him. His hole twitches and he could tell the boy was struggling not to buck against him. Sawamura was making the most sinful sounds, echoing to ever part of his being, filling his with alpha pride. He added a finger to his ministrations and he was sure the omega almost came right then and there, the way he cried out and clenched around him. Miyuki had never wanted to take someone apart so thoroughly before, and Sawamura was making it oh so easy.

Sawamura tugged at his hair, pulling his face up to his and capturing his lips in a long kiss. "No fair," he said breathlessly. "You're still dressed." The boy pouted and mock pulled at the fabric of his shirt.

Miyuki grinned, chuckling lightly before giving the boy a quick peck. "You're right. We can't have that."

He sat up and quickly tossed his shirt aside. His eyes focused on Sawamura's, loving his expression as he struggled out of his pants and boxers. Miyuk fumbled with his removed jeans for a bit, pulling out his wallet and from that a string a condoms, tossing them to the bed. Sawamura playfully ran a foot up his side, the cold making him flinch for only a moment. Eijun was smirking as he watched Miyuki put the condom on and ready himself.

"You're a little devil, you know that?" Miyuki said, settling himself between the others legs, pumping three fingers in to be sure he was ready.

"And what does that make you?" came his cheeky reply, still smiling in that 'I know I have you completely under my thumb' way.

"I'm not sure yet." Kazuya kissed the side of his knee. "But I like where it's going." He lined himself up and entered the other slowly, watching for any sign of discomfort.

Sawamura groaned, tensing up at the intrusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Keep going," the omega urged. "This part is always the best."

 _Alright then._ Kazuya pushed the rest of the way in, biting his lip as the omega's heat enveloped him. "Fuck, you feel so amazing," he whispered, practicing a few small strokes.

"Mmm," was his moaned replied, followed by Eijun pushing his face towards his and capturing his lips and a long drawn out kiss while his hips rocked gently against his.

Their love making was slow and lazy, each more focused on kissing and touching the other as much as possible while enveloped in the heat of the other. Sawamura's soft mews followed by his constant praise:

"God, you feel so good inside of me."

"Mmmm, don't stop, _please_."

"Oh fuck, I could die like this."

It was becoming increasingly difficult to not just fuck the boy into the mattress and wreck him as completely as he was doing to Kazuya. And just when Miyuki was sure he would lose himself, Sawamura pushed and pulled and flipped them so he was now settled on the top, smiling down in complete confidence, grinding his hips and knowing exactly what he was doing to the other boy.

Kazuya gasped but quickly trying to adjust to their new position.

Their eyes locked and Sawamura licked his lips. "You have the best cock ever, senpai."

 _Fuck..._

Sawamura began riding him in earnest, raising his powerful thighs and bouncing down on his with vigour.

"So good..." He went on. "I can feel you almost in my stomach."

 _This kid..._

Miyuki gripped his thighs with bruising strength, resting the urge to flip them back. The omega bend down, scraping his nails over Miyuki's nipples, and capturing his lips in a sloppy, wet kiss.

This was completely different from their first time. Or their second time, rather; Miyuki still had no idea how that first time went. But last time- last time it was all about chasing their own pleasure, fucking each other to reach completion. This time it was all about finding pleasure in each others bodies, wanting to feel and taste everything the other had to offer or give, and giving that back ten fold. Miyuki bit down on his shoulder, tasting the metallic tang of blood and wishing he was biting some where else. He only had enough sense to know it was just hormones talking, but it was enough to cause him to break the skin elsewhere and relish the boy as he tensed up around him.

Sawamura pushed his head back and leaned forward to lick across his mouth before kissing him fiercely. The vision of Sawamura atop him was like a gift from the gods. His body was sculpted to perfection, non of the stereotypical omega softness and all hard lines and muscles. The boy ground his hips down hard and then arched back. He began to bounce with renewed vigour, moaning the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard, stealing his pleasure from him, which he was all to happy to provide. Miyuki followed, piston and gripping his thighs. It was truly beautiful, watching Sawamura above him, in all his perfection, in complete abandon, wantonly demanding his pleasure and moaning loudly. Miyuki did his best to keep up, struggling to hold back till he felt the tell tale signs of Eijun clenching around him and coming in think wet spirts over his stomach.

Kazuya rolled up into a sitting position, clutching the boy to him tightly and thrust for another minute, chasing his own pleasure as Sawamura became putty in his arms falling from his own orgasm. It didn't take long till Kazuya growled out, feeling his own release and seeing white as his own orgasm over took him.

"Fuck," Miyuki groaned, after detangling himself and removing his condom to toss to the side.

Sawamura lightly wiped at his chest, cleaning his come from him with a tissue before curling at his side. "That was pretty awesome," he said, resting his head against his chest while pulling up a sheet.

"Mmmm." Miyuki blinked at the clock. They had an hour before Sawamura would kick him out. His eyes struggled not to find sleep. An hour was way too short. He wanted to sleep and never move from this spot. He hadn't even noticed when he started petting the boy's hair.

"Same time next week?"

"Mmmm," he again answered, wondering instead if omegas got special hair conditioner to make it feel so soft.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if we both attended Seidou..."

Miyuki snorted. "You'd have lost your virginity a lot sooner, for one."

"Hey!" Sawamura pinched his side and Miyuki could practically feel him pout against him. "Don't think you could have seduced me so easily... Maybe I'd seduce you!"

"Definite possibility, all things considered," he conceded. "You'd have saved me a few awkward morning afters. I could just place you in front of the crazies and let you have at it."

"You have that many crazies?"

"You have no idea. People will self delusion themselves to believing they're the soulmate of someone they'd never met, just because you have a sliver of popularity. I'm not even famous, but baseball groupies are all over me."

Sawamura stilled. "How do you know that I'm not, you know, one of them?"

"At first I didn't," Miyuki answered honestly. "I was ready to make a run for it that other night, but you explained being a player pretty early on, so I knew you were safe."

"So you wouldn't have stuck around, if I didn't say I played for another university?"

"Well... I would have been a bit more careful. It's hard to say, cause I don't know what you would have told me, right?" Miyuki continued the thread his fingers through his hair. "Like that we met back in Seidou. I remember that. You're not the same as a baseball groupie. I mean, you must have them too, right? You go to your teams games still, Or go out with them sometimes?"

"I guess..." He sighed against his skin. "Guess I got lucky."

Miyuki smirked. "If you call this lucky, sure."

Sawamura pushed up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Sure. We can say that."

Miyuki wanted to sink into blissful oblivion and sleep, but those numbers on the clock kept stinging the back of his eyes. "I should leave soon."

"You've got a bit longer." Sawamura gave him a light squeeze, burying his head in once more.

"Could I take a shower before I go? I got shit for that last time."

The omega giggled, rolling onto his back. "Yeah," he laughed. "Sure. Sorry about that. I can join you."

 _Join? Shit_ \- this boy was killing him...

A shower and a mutual hand job while panting into each others water filled mouths later found Kazuya washed and dressed at Sawamura's front door - though after a slight panicked search of trying to figure out when exactly they'd lost his glasses during their nights activities.

"I'll message you, then?" Miyuki said, wanting to take the initiative in at least something. The way things were going, there was no reason not to think a booty call was coming next weekend too.

"Yeah, sure," Sawamura replied, seemingly unable to stop touching the alpha as he put his shoes on. "Or..." Miyuki looked up, seeing the boy blush. "You know, just whenever."

 _Yes, of course_ , his mind screamed. But instead he nodded, "Yeah."

Sawamura's face was red. "Next weekend you can stay over if you like. I'll make breakfast again."

Miyuki laughed. _Make breakfast? Sure!_ Not. "In that case, maybe I'll treat you to breakfast. Let you know how it's supposed to taste, unburnt."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!"

He flicked the boy on his head. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Kuramochi glared up from the screen when he shuffled his way in. It wasn't that late for a Friday night, but giving he hadn't told what exactly he was doing, he supposed the library excuse wouldn't work anymore.

"Are you going to tell me where you actually were, or am I supposed to guess you've been 'studying' this whole time?"

Miyuki shrugged, putting his things away. "I was just out."

His roommate rolled his eyes. "You smell like a fresh shower with a hint of omega. Did you see that guy from last week again?"

"Your noes really is creepy, you know? I'm not sure it's normal to be this invested-" a pillow to the face cut him off.

"Don't give me your shit," Kuramochi exasperated. "If you're seeing someone, just tell me, it's not like I care. I just want to know where you are."

"Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind."

He was lucky that Kuramochi had run out of pillows.

"Fuck you."

Miyuki laughed, heading to his room.

* * *

Sawamura woke up the next morning to a gift on the table of all their bathroom cleaning supplies topped with a bow and a note reading -

Please keep in mind that only our bedrooms are sound and scent proof. Be sure to clean up after your 'guests'.

Thanks in advance,

Haruichi.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruichi scribbled a few more notes on his sheet, only giving the slightest glance when Eijun once again huffed over his textbook.

"Why do we have to learn this, it makes no sense!" the boy whined, throwing a pleading glance at his pink haired roommate.

"You're the one that chose your major, Eijun-kun."

"Yeah but, what does the creation of corporations and the effects of the world stock market have to do with Japanese history?"

Haruichi rolled his eyes. "Just remember that if you finish your studying now, you'll be able to spend more time at practice later."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Just gotta get through this."

The pink haired omega let out a breath, focusing once again on his own assignments.

A few minutes passed with them both buried in their work when the quiet was once again interrupted, this time by the beeping on a cell phone. Sawamura scrambled to check his text, sparing no time to respond.

The irritating back and forth chimes of texts continued, causing Haruichi to put down his pen and once again focus his attention on Sawamura. "Something come up?"

He didn't dislike his roommate per se. On the team, they got a long quite well, and he even admired his drive, work ethic, and general positivity. Sawamura just has something about him that drew you to him. But to live with the guy... that took a different level of patience he hadn't been used to when he lived in dorms before.

"Erm," the boy fidgeted. "Yes actually." His face was slightly red. "Do you remember that alpha I had over the other night?"

"The one you picked up drunk at a club? I never met him, but yes, I remember."

Sawamura flinched.

 _Good._

He never had to take a piss at 3 am only to be assaulted by the smell of sex, alpha and oh so much more than he'd ever wanted to know about his roommate/teammate/friend.

"Ee-yah, him. Um, well he's in the neighbourhood, so would it be alright if he came over just for a bit?"

 _You mean for sex._

He didn't voice the obvious. His roommate had been distracted lately and his new alpha was the obvious source of said distraction. He supposed he should be happy for him. At least he'd found someone; Sawamura was one of those omega's that didn't do well without near constant alpha attention. Haruichi was lucky in the sense that he could spend his time at the campus omega house and have his instincts for touch satisfied by cuddling with others of his dynamic. Sawamura was a bit more high maintenance. Whatever alpha eventually settled down with him would certainly be in for it.

"Are you going to clean up properly after your selves this time?" he asked plainly. No reason to beat around the bush.

The red on Sawamura's face darkened. _"Harucchi!"_

Nope, even if he pouted he wasn't going to budge. "And what about your studying? I thought you wanted to get ahead to practice more?"

"That- that's, I can do that later, after he leaves I'll still have-"

"Eijun-kun, there's no way you'll be studying after he leaves."

"Well... Maybe-"

"Now you're just lying to yourself." Haruichi huffed while laughing to himself. The boy was incorrigible. And he really did want to meet this alpha. It wasn't like Eijun to pursue someone. Usually they harassed him, calling at all hours, showing up outside of practice, not taking no for an answer. Sanada-senpai had had to eventually step in, all but marking Sawamura as his own, getting pissed at the other pushy alpha's that just didn't _get it_. Eijun wasn't some house wife, alpha hunting at university; he had a future and goals, just like _he_ did.

Fortunately, he'd never quite given out the same inviting scent Sawamura was prone to, probably because he wasn't sexually active yet, and was left mostly alone. The worst he had to deal with was constantly having alpha's try to defend him, holding open doors, offering to carry things for him. He wasn't helpless. It was ridiculous. Attending Teito, a prestigious omega sports high school where no one treated him as an "Omega" had been so different from this. But Sawamura really was a great friend, helping him transition and explain the more strange behaviours alpha's exhibited towards him and winning his brother's approval the one time he'd met him in less than a visit over their shared desire to keep Haruichi safe and under a watchful eye. He wasn't that sheltered, _really_.

"Okay, but I'll study extra hard tomorrow. At lunch even! I'll make it up, no problem. He's- he..."

"He's already on his way over, isn't he?"

Sawamura's eyes widened. "I have to brush my teeth!"

And just like that he scurried off to their shared washroom and it wasn't long till Haruichi heard the tap run. Better get as much done as he could now... and maybe work on his threatening glare. Just because he couldn't win a fist fight, didn't mean he wasn't perfectly capable of knifing tires, lacing drinks, or calling landlords, depending on the situation. He was a Kominato after all.

There was a brisk knock on the door. Alright, he was here. Eijun's alpha. The guy who had him running from homework and washing up, making breakfast, and sharing showers with. He could do this. He could be the protective friend for once, looking over his naive roommate. Just let him try something.

Haruichi sat up from the living room coffee table where they'd been working, and watch with a piercing stare as Sawamura opened the door.

"Hey, come right in. How're you doing?" Sawamura asked, stepping aside to reveal - _Miyuki Kazuya?_

"I'm fine. Why are you fussing? Just let me put my bags down."

Miyuki Kazuya.

 _Seriously?_

He did know that was their school's rival catcher? He had to. Even Eijun wasn't that dumb.

"I wanna introduce you to my roommate." Miyuki looked up and their eyes met. Predictably he froze. It wasn't like he wouldn't know of him, they'd even played against each other once in nationals. "This is my roommate. Kominato Haruichi. He's really great. Fixes most of my cooking and helps me study and everything!" Sawamura went on, not catching on that his alpha was still standing still in the entranceway.

"Erm, hi," the alpha said, scratching the back of his head with a grin. "Ryou-san's brother, right?"

Sawamura gaped. "You know him?"

"Uh-"

"Eijun-kun, please tell me you know he's plays for Meiji, my brother's team."

And just like that, the facts must have clicked and Sawamura's eyes widened, connecting the dotes. "Ooohh. That's right!"

Miyuki caught Haruichi's eye once more, chuckling to himself. "He's cute."

Haruichi's eyes narrowed. _You're not wining points, pretty boy._

The catcher's smile faltered.

"Right then I guess there's not much to introduce. Miyuki Kazuya, Kominato Haruichi, Harucchi, Miyuki. Good? Okay, we'll-"

"Eijun-kun, that's Miyuki Kazuya."

The boy stopped, mid pull heading towards his bedroom. "Yeah, I know."

Miyuki took his hand from his hoody, where he'd been gripping. "I think he's just worried about our team rivalry." The catcher took a moment to address him proper. "Kominato-kun I assure you, our teams and our positions have not had anything to do with, well, this."

The alpha's face too turned red, and it was that that made Haruichi finally smirk. The rival team catcher was hooking up with not just their team pitcher, but it was _Sawamura_. Sawamura more than once. Sawamura whom he texted on a tuesday night to come over for a quickie despite a roommate being home. Okay. He could work with this.

"It's alright Miyuki-san. I'm sure Eijun-kun has just told you how close we are, and knowing that you're on my brother's team- Ryousuke, second base- makes me feel a lot better than it being just some random alpha he picked up drunk at the bar and _let-into-our-home_."

 _Passive aggressive, him?_

Both alpha and omega flinched, sharing a glance. Haruichi smiled stiffly. "Enjoy your night." And turned back to his homework. The scratch of his pen all but echoed in their small apartment.

He figured that would be the end of it, let them do what ever it was they liked to- _do_. But while omega rooms were sound and scent proof, that didn't mean the walls wouldn't shake should any force be laid against them, as it were, quite literally.

Haruichi's jaw clenched, ruining the pen cap he'd been chewing on.

 _Seriously? The wall?_

Haruichi gathered up his books, hoping the vibrations wouldn't follow him into his own room. _Eijun, you are so lucky you have me as a roommate_. 

* * *

Miyuki put his hat over his damp hair, grimacing at the horrible hat hair it would inevitably dry as while Sawamura shuffled with his jacket. _He probably shouldn't go out in damp hair either._

"Your roommate hates me." Miyuki bent to get his shoes.

"He doesn't hate you!" Sawamura searched for his keys. "He doesn't even know you yet. How can he hate you?"

The affronted look on the Omega's face was adorable the way his kiss swollen lips pouted just so and he had just the slightest crease between his brows. "Intuition."

"He doesn't hate you," he pushed open the door and entered the hallway, locking it as soon as Miyuki followed. "He's just... Suspicious."

Kazuya smirked. "Well given your glowing reviews-"

"What! I don't tell him about that," he squawked. "That's private!"

Miyuki laughed. That he was referring to bringing a stranger home drunk part, but if Sawamura wanted to describe his performance as glowing review worthy, so be it. "Well at least he can't be mad at us this time. We even took separate showers and sprayed down the room."

"Right." Sawamura led him out of the dorms and towards the train station. Miyuki had asked him if there was a place to get coffee near by or on his way home, and Sawamura offered to take him there, saying it was right by the station. They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the near quiet of the campus to join the only slightly less abandoned city streets.

"What about you," the boy spoke up. "Would your roommate mind if we went there sometime?"

Miyuki snorted just picturing Kuramochi's face if he actually had to hear the two of them going at it. "He's too busying playing video games to actually leave some times. And with how loud you like to be, he'd definitely hear us."

"I'm not that loud you bastard!"

Miyuki winced, rubbing the ear Sawamura was just shouting into. _You're kidding, right?_

And then a thought hit him.

"I suppose we could invest in a ball-gage," he put out casually, glancing to the boy at his side. "Say, how do you feel about being tied up?"

He'd never considered himself a kinky person, but there was something about Sawamura that made his thoughts turn absolutely filthy- and gaged and bound was one that surfaced with increasing frequency.

Sawamura's face turned bright red while his eyes bugged out. "That- that's- you're a cad Miyuki Kazuya! That's not how you woo an omega!"

"Who said anything about wooing." Kazuya laughed and he wrapped his arm around the omega's shoulder, pulling him close. "I thought we were supposed to be fucking," he murmured in his ear, finishing with a soft kiss to the boy's temple, just to confuse him more.

He didn't think it was possible for his face to turn any pinker and a sweet, bashful scent gave away any false indignation. Sawamura had paused in his tracks, but after a second, pushed away in a huff. "You're an ass," he hissed before stomping up ahead without him.

Miyuki watched him seethe with a smile on his face. He chased after him after a minute of watching his stalk away. "Aww, now don't be like that. You'll get wrinkles."

Sawamura replied with his middle finger. Super cute. He was just like a puppy, growling one minute but tail wagging all the same. Miyuki ruffed his hair, earning another scowl for his trouble, but at least this time he didn't pull away. It was still damp and once again Miyuki worried about the cold.

"Arn't you cold? You didn't even take a hat knowing your hair was still wet."

"Piss off."

Miyuki took his hat and non too gently pushed it on Eijun's head, giving it his trademark half turn. "Here, omega's need to watch their heat."

Sawamura slapped his hand away, turning the hat back to the front. "How about you don't try to tell me how to be an omega?"

"Take proper care of yourself and I won't have to."

He snorted. "What happened to just sleeping together?"

Miyuki shrugged. "You being sick would put a damper on that."

"You know, your being single is starting to make a heck of a lot more sense. Your personality is shit."

Miyuki laughed aloud, enjoying their back and forth. "And yet you keep calling."

"You called me. Were practically on my doorstep too."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I just happened-"

"Careful Miyuki, omega's can smell desperation." He made a face. "It's not a good look."

The alpha snorted. Leaning over, he pulled Sawamura close again. "Oh, and how do I smell now?"

Sawamura did his best not to let the arm around his shoulder hinder his steps, acting unfazed. "Like an alpha that can't even flirt right."

"That's not a smell, Sawamura," he replied flatly.

Sawamura put his arm around Miyuki's lower back. "Fine, you smell like Harucchi's body soup because you just took an shower."

"Maybe we both suck at this." Miyuki's cheeks pinked at using someone else's soap.

"I suck at nothing. You're just an ass."

Miyuki's eyebrow quirked. "You suck at something. I've seen-"

"Oh my god!" Sawamura shrugged him off. "You, you-"

"Is this the place?" Miyuki motioned to the coffee shop ahead of them. He'd barely been paying attention and yet they were already there. Were they really walking that long? It kinda sucked that this meant he had to go home now. He held the door open for Sawamura and followed him up to the counter. "Tell me what you want."

"Hot chocolate. I can get it myself," he said, digging in his pockets.

Miyuki rolled his eyes and ordered for them both. Sawamura grumbled but accepted the cup after his pocket search proved unsuccessful. They left the shop and stood facing each other. It was only now that he was taking in their neighbourhood. They were off campus now and the streets were quiet. Normally he would think nothing of it, but something about letting Sawamura walk back twisted in his stomach.

"Will you be fine walking back alone?" he asked, eyeing ever alley they'd passed with newfound suspicion.

"Quit trying to be a respectable alpha now. You're fooling no one." the boy poked him hard in the shoulder.

"Humor me."

Sawamura rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Trained athlete remember? I give people the hint real fast."

So they do harass him. It was late and they were a few blocks from campus and it's security. Sure, they had taken a shower but that just meant Sawamura's natural scent was that much more clear. "Let me scent you."

Sawamura stepped back with a frown.

Miyuki let out a breath, knowing he was acting wildly out of character. "Call me an idiot alpha, but I can't let you walk back alone like this."

 _Stupid instincts._

The look on the boy's face was unreadable. Miyuki was absolutely expecting him to make a fuss, yell, curse him out for treating him like an omega; something loud.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

 _Okay?_

What the hell.

"Yeah, I mean it's just your scent." Even in the dark Miyuki could see the small blush on his cheeks. It probably matched the one on his own.

Kazuya laughed to himself. Less than two hours earlier, he had this boy pinned to the wall, fucking him while he let out a string of the most filthy commentary, yet this was making them blush like a couple of virgins on their first date.

His fingers twitched at the cuffs of his sleeves, figuring they'd do the typical friendly rub of his wrists at his neck- that should be enough to get him home- but Sawamura stepped into his space and pulled his head down to his shoulder. Miyuki felt his face heat feeling a noes brush against his neck gland, followed by a pair of lips, a tongue, a light lick and teeth coaxing the oils to his skin. Kazuya sighed, melting into the embrace and holding the boy to him. After a moment he too nibbled at the neck presented to him.

Sawmura's breath grew heavy and his scent began to change from one of comfortable ease to the beginnings of arousal. Kazuya stepped back, wanting nothing more than to kiss the dampened red lips on the half lidded boy before him, but knew that would only help bring out a scent that would do the exact opposite of what they were trying to accomplish.

"Get ahold of yourself or you'll have every alpha on the block sniffing around," he breathed, half smirking and knowing he really wasn't fairing much better.

"It's your fault!" he squawked. "I should be telling you to take responsibility, if I didn't have to get back soon."

Miyuki chuckled. Sawamura had a look of complete indignation on his face, scowling like he'd committed some grave injustice. "Come here," he said, tugging the boy to him. "My coffee's going to get cold."

The omega huffed but didn't pull away, instead he extended his throat- a sight that was doing a number on Miyuki's instincts- and leaned in, allowing Kazuya to do the same. Their necks touched and they could feel their oils slide together. It was- odd. Miyuki had never done this with anyone but his mother before, and that was a _long_ time ago. _Comforting_ , he thought, though maybe he'd just been so touch starved, he'd developed a complex. Now wouldn't that be scary.

Sawamura pulled away after enough time passed. "Right, well, see ya," he said, ignoring Miyuki's dazed look.

"Bye." He snapped out of it at last. "I'll talk to you later this week."

"Sure."

The two smiled and then Sawamura turned to go. Miyuki watched for a bit, sipping his coffee and missing the fact that he didn't get to kiss him goodbye. Oh well. There was still the weekend.

* * *

"You were gone awfully long to not even buy anything," Kuramochi said, giving him his most unimpressed once over.

Miyuki's fingers clenched as though he'd only just realised they were supposed to be carrying bags.

 _Shit!_

"Well, at least you don't smell like sex this time." Kuramochi flopped back down on the couch. Miyuki dug out his phone to message Sawamura about his forgotten bags. "You're scenting each other now? I'd call it sweet, but honestly it just makes me want to throw up in my mouth."

"We can't all have such a wonderful and fulfilling love affair with our right hand, after all," Miyuki answered, not looking up and walking back to his room. His lips quirked; the little dots were blinking signally Eijun's writing back. Kuramochi grumbled something, but he really couldn't be bothered.


End file.
